Darkness and Light
by MeltingLove
Summary: What if a certain fiery fairy still harbored feelings for a dark wizard and what if he was alive? One night, a demon came to find her. The demon chose to strike an amazing deal with her. The deal was Dragon Flame for Dragon Flame. If Bloom gave her Dragon Flame up, she would meet the one she truly loved. Who was the one she loved? Valtor. (New transformation earned!)
1. Prologue

**You guys...I'm back again with a whole new story and this one is about Bloom and Valtor/Baltor (I'll be using Valtor for this story and all the other RAI/Nick version ones.) So** _ **If Only He Was Younger**_ **would be about their relationship...I mean have you guys not noticed their MASSIVE age gap?! So anyway, here goes nothing. My second fanfiction, my first Bloom/Valtor fic. This story continues after my other story, Lynphix (Season 8 scenario), and takes place in Season 9. However, it can be read as a stand-alone. Finally, before we start the story proper, I do not own Winx Club.**

 **COVER: This cover was found online and made by SansMensonge online as a YouTube video...Addressing SansMensonge, if you do not want me to use this image, just tell me but all credits go to you and I apologise that I have not been able to contact you before.**

It was hard for the red-haired fairy to say that the person in front of her wasn't stunning. In fact, he was by far one of the most handsome person she ever met. When she was near him, even during a fight, the beautiful Winx Club leader would be feeling flutters in her stomach.

However, all that was left of him was a picture. A picture where they met at the redhead's best friend's princess ball. The fiery fairy had taken the picture from the CCTV room before, without anyone noticing, to keep as a memory. However, even after countless reminders that they will never have happiness even if he was alive, she could not forget him.

Yes, Domino's princess felt something for the wizard who once destroyed her birthplace. The wizard who was evil, yet may be wronged. The wizard who was 2 times her age which she killed 5 years back. At this thought, domino's princess felt a pang in her heart as questions filled her mind.

Why did she?

How could she?

Yet the brunette's roommate knew the answer perfectly well. She had to, she was expected to, and there was no other way out. Then there was the fact that no one knew her feelings for the other Dragon Flame holder. Maybe that was why she really loved him, in fact, he was something she could relate too. After all, he could just be the darker side of her.

Bloom had once told herself she would move on but she never did. In fact, thinking about her date with Eraklyon's Crowned Prince in a few hours' time made her inside feel sick. Why was she stuck on the past she had long left behind? She was going to move into her ninth year of being a fairy soon. Why did she still love the black-hearted wizard whose name starts with the letter V?

 **I can't help but kind of cringe at myself for writing this. I mean, the relationship between these two is messed up but really I can't help but love them. On the other hand, I remember liking Valtor a lot as a child, while hating Bloom. I'm over that phase now and love every Winx girl.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story and will continue to stick with me throughout the story.**

 **If you would leave a review, fav, or follow the story – I'll be delighted and appreciate it a lot!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **MeltingLove**

 **P.S. I don't own Winx Club.**


	2. Part 1 - Bloom and Sky

**So I'm not sure how many of you took the prologue well, after all, it was very different from my other story. It will mainly be focusing around Bloom, even if the other couples might be involved. However, I will start this story on a more surprising end. I mean, you seen Bloom's side of the story and how her heart yearn for the wizard, so let us see another person's view of the story okay?**

Sky frowned in annoyance as Bloom has yet cancelled another date. He had thrown his thousand dollar worth hand phone on the floor and buried his head deep in his hands. This only led to Diaspro running into his room asking what was wrong, in which he waved a hand motioning nothing was up.

In truth, the blonde crowned price was confused as to why his father had hired Diaspro to be his adviser. Sky had simply thought it was ridiculous, and all he needed was Bloom to be there. However, now Bloom had been cancelling a few dates with him, making him feel lonely. His fiery fairy's excuse was always that she was busy.

He remembered them going through how he had a tough training when she was locked up by a demon and how she needed all the time she could to catch up on what she missed. In fact, he heard that the whole of Alfea was hard at work to build up the knowledge they would need to graduate as fairies.

Yes, he understood that she was busy but he wondered if she was avoiding him on purpose. After all, every other Winx fairy had seen their boyfriends at least once in this month. All except Bloom. Maybe this was Bloom giving him a taste of his own medicine? The 'leader' of the Specialists had placed work before his relationship before and wondered if Bloom was cancelling their dates on purpose.

He hoped not and he hoped he could see her this afternoon. Little did he know, her mind was on someone that was not him and her heart was slowing creating a space for someone else.

"What's wrong? I thought you will be excited to see Sky?" the brunette questioned her fiery-red-headed roommate. The rest of the Winx nodded at this, all surprised when Bloom announced that she was not going.

"It...It's not that. It's something else, I have to catch up with my work. I miss out a lot." Bloom slipped out the lie. She could not let her friend's know that she would want the night alone doodling pictures of the one her heart really belongs to. Moreover, the powerful Dragon Flame holder know seeing Sky would confirm she no longer felt anything for her current boyfriend.

It was a confirmation she wanted to delay for as long as possible. She wanted to believe that she was just tired of her relationship with Sky and not because she no longer loved him. After all, relationships are tiring.

"It is just one night. You can let lose," Tecna expressed her concern and this was followed by more nodding but Bloom still shook her head in refusal.

"Look," the fiery fairy laid out, "I'm _busy,_ and I need to study. Sky won't say anything, he can't say anything since he is always busy!"

With that Bloom got up, trying to keep her temper in control, and went straight into her room. Her friends sighed, but let it rest. They all thought that this was Bloom's way of letting Sky know how it felt to be ignored for responsibilities. It was right in a sense but the Winx felt that Bloom needed to let go, especially since Sky was making an effort to make it up to her.

They did not know though, that the situation was very different.

 **Okay, so I don't have anything to say. Any real Winx fan will know I do not own Winx Club but I hope you did enjoy my version.**

 **I will be diving head first into the actual story starting from the next chapter since the demon visits her in the summary...he should visit he in the next chapter. Excited? I hope you are**


	3. Part 2 - The Deal

**So hey guys, I've been back from camp and I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Thanks for the amazing reviews, and sorry for the double chapter error (I posted the same thing twice, for those who are confused). Either way, I just hope you know that I would not give up writing this story and will finish it. I plan on making this a 20-30 chapter story that will be completed by the end of this year.**

 **If you decide to stay until then, you would be able to find out why I wrote this story, credits, and many more things about me in general. Well, I hope our journey together would be a smooth and enjoyable one, so enough of reading my inner thoughts and off we spin with the story^^**

 **Last, but probably the most important, the characters are not as of shown in the Winx Club show. I gave them a little different version of personalities and made up some things, but all and all I do not own Winx Club.**

 **Expect shorter paragraphs!**

Bloom sat with her head in her arms, the posture made her feel safer. Like she was not alone. She has adapted to this posture for comfort every time she felt useless, alone, wasted, or just simply upset.

The fiery girl knew her relationship with Sky is an extremely rocky one and she wanted to end things with him as soon as possible. She did not want to be the one leading a significant other on.

Furthermore, she knew that someone out there would be able to appreciate him more, love him, and care for him with all their heart. The Dragon Flame fairy knew that, at least, right now she wasn't the one for him.

Because after all this time, her heart still belonged to the one and only. She hated that this may make her pass off as a hopeless romantic but it was what she needed now. What Sky needed too?

Love. That was the word she has been seeking ever since her third year at Alfea after 2 strong years of dating Sky. Her relationship with Eraklyon's Prince had indeed been a good one but all good things come to an end.

Their relationship came to the end during her third year at Alfea but it was not literal. More figurative as the redhead felt herself drift apart from Sky. They were both busy after all. Work was their priority. Kingdom matters for Sky and for Bloom, it was her family that mattered.

What widened the distance between them, however, was when Bloom met one of magic's greatest sorcerers that probably ever existed. To her, he was the greatest. Powerful yet charming.

He meant the world to Bloom once, causing her to have a huge dilemma over his punishment. She chose the wrong choice. The leader of the Winx Club chose to kill him as the form of punishment.

Yes, she hesitated but she did it in the end. Bloom could not blame anyone for her broken heart, apart from the fact that they had a large age gap. _Maybe, maybe if he was younger, she would not have killed him?_

She knew the possibility was high that she would not have killed him, maybe persuade him to fake his death but she was selfish. She was selfish to her own heart. She wanted the glory of being the one to kill him off.

She regretted it, especially when she was in the cave. Kidnapped, helpless. She still remembered her heart aching at how she could have died with countless regrets.

 _[Those of you lost: My other book, Lynphix, was where Bloom was kidnapped. You just have to know that there was a year skip from Winx Club Season 7, and a lot happened in that year_ _]_

Maybe it was her chance to start a new though, her chance to realise that she didn't want to spend a life with the blonde specialist. Her chance to _know_ what she really want.

And what she really wanted was the black-hearted wizard, little did she know a demon she one knew was already at her window to offer her an amazing deal.

Dragon Fire for Dragon Fire. Simply meaning if Bloom gave up her dragon flame, she would be able to see Valtor again.

Oh, Valtor, how the fiery leader wanted to see him again. Even for one last second.

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, that is something I really have emphasise on but well...here you have it. I'll try to start writing the next chapter ASAP. Expect** _ **at least**_ **a chapter per two weeks!**

 **Happy reading**


	4. Part 3 - The Cold Truth

**So I'm writing this chapter, directly after posting the lasts so wow. It is 23** **rd** **January, my examinations are going to start soon, so I'm in low spirits but here is the chapter! Have fun reading. DOUBLE UPDATE**

 **I don't own Winx Club even if I'm giving Bloom a bit of off personality from the real show, remember this story follows a missing year from Season 7. A lot can happen in one year, so if you want to find out, read 'Lynphix' but this can be read as a stand-alone book as well.**

"Hi darling," Bloom heard a rather familiar voice.

One which belonged to someone who used to abuse her, take liberty of her. Use her. The fairy whose favourite colour was a beautiful blue, simply, hated the owner of the voice.

"Don't you dare call me that," she responded in disgust whilst pausing a while, "after all you did to me."

A chuckle of pride and superiority followed her meek attempt of asking him to leave. He was a cold-hearted demon who had kidnapped her before, absorb her powers. Made her feel weak.

The girl with the Dragon Flame hated him. _Simply_ hated him.

He was nothing like the guy she dreamt of, he looked like an ugly stone. Nothing like Sky, _nothing like_ _ **Valtor.**_ He was just an over-confident beast to her. She thought the Winx had defeated him.

"You were defeated," she said after a moment of silence, "and sent to the Omega."

Another laugh came along with her words, making the fearless leader feel weak.

"And so did your Valtor escape once," the voice replied.

The demon's words hit her. Valtor was not dead? He was in the omega? Either way, Bloom yearned to see him. Oh, if only she could look at him one last time. If only he escaped twice.

"Oh," the demon replied, "If only you knew how he freed me of that ice prison."

The demon's words made Bloom freeze. Had the wizard freed this beast? Is that possible? The fiery fairy knew she had remembered the red-coat Wizard all too well. The blue-eyed girl bit her lip, feeling small

"Don't you get it?" the demon asked the Winx Club leader, "Don't you?"

"I'm Valtor or rather _Baltor_ ," he replied her, "The one under the ancestral witches. The cursed one. When you defeated him, or me, whoever, you freed me from that pathetic soul. I manged to take most of his Dragon Flame."

There was long pause that came afterwards, as if the demon was reminiscing.

"I began powerful. It was not enough," he continued.

Silence followed the few words, yet again.

"Not enough to take over the magical dimension," the demon broke the silence for a few seconds.

He shook his head as he saw Bloom clenching her fists in rage. Dragon Flame lighting up the palms of her hand, he indicated her to stop, which she did. For now at least.

"Where was I?" he pondered for a while, "Valtor. Yes. His power was little then, having been defeated be you. You of all people. He was sent to the Omega, while I escaped. Faragonda was so wrong about me."

A laugh came right after before he continued.

"With the power I had and the thought I implanted in Faragonda who thought you were safe in Alfea, I took you. Kidnapped you and absorbed your power. I'm better than you now and if you want to see your Valtor again, give me your Dragon Flame. Give me your essence."

 _That was the deal._ Bloom hesitated before transforming, ready for the fight. Little did she know this was a battle she would definitely lose, and may be the battle that she could see Valtor after. In the afterlife.

 **Here we go, here we fly. Sparkle winx way up high, when the rainbow and the skies align.**

 **Did I get the lyrics right? But anyway, so you have it. Yes, this is a very Bloom focused book...**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **And for the Valtor/Baltor thing...I made that up:P**


	5. Part 4 - She Lost

**So I'm back quite fast but only because of the tremendous support I have received. Maybe nothing to you but this story has currently more favs/follows than both my other story.**

 *****IMPORTANT NOTE*****

 **This is for those who did not read Lynphix but Bloom's fairy form is currently Bloomix but this time since all the Winx have their own transformations [Stellix, Florix, Laylix, etc...], Bloomix will be all Bloom's now. No sharing of the dragon flame with the winx and all, take it as Bloomix II!**

 **Either way, please review^^**

Bloom stood there in her Bloomix form, quite different from the one she had 3 years back. This one made her look stronger, more powerful, and fierier. It was a great transformation and she hoped it was enough to defeat the beast.

She heard him cackle, opening up his massive four wings (two pairs). His claw knocking over Flora's plants as he flew across the room. He looked _nothing_ like the demon form of Valtor Bloom faced under Lake Roccaluce years back.

She swallowed. The redhead knew time was something she needed to buy and fast if she did not want to meet her doom. Her heart was already racing in fear as her hands lit up with Dragon Flame.

She shot her most powerful attack but it was easily deflected by the demon. He laughed, yet again, mocking the Winx Club leader. His head shaking, he shot an attack at her. To him it was nothing, a mere weak spell.

He over-estimated her and in moments, she felt darkness fill her mind. He had won and she had been sent into oblivion.

 _But who said that she would stuck in there forever?_ After all, the Winx has always managed to find solutions to their problems.

Meanwhile, outside, in the living room, the other Winx girls heard a few loud crash. Their talking came to a cease almost immediately and worry started to fill them, the thought of their afternoon dates leaving their mind. They rushed into the room but saw nothing.

They were too late.

The only trace the demon (Baltor) left was a mess. There were familiar claw marks on the wall the Winx realised belonged to the demon. Soil all over the floor and Flora's plants whimpering in pain.

Every Winx knew the reason Bloom was no longer present. They took a sharp breath as they, once again, decided to look for Faragonda. Maybe she could help them. After all, she was probably really knowledgeable having lived for 103 years.

With worry, they ran through what seemed like countless corridors, numerous flight of stairs to Faragonda's office. All five hoping that she would have something good in her mind that could help them. Anything.

 **This is a really short chapter but I somewhat predict the next one will be short as well. I also apologise if this chapter was a total filler with all the forecasting but this is where the story will start reaching its peak.**

 **I'm really sorry if I disappointed any of you with this not edited work after being MIA for so long. I'm explaining why I was in MIA for so long in the next chapter briefly.**

 **Love,**

 **Jane**


	6. Part 5 - Open

**Double update:)**

 **I'm so insecure for this chapter! Explanation for my disappearance at the bottom.**

 **A lot reference to the time the Winx entered oblivion in this chapter! Please review and not that I do not own Winx Club:)**

Bloom eyes flew open and she realised she had just overcame her worst fear, yet again. She was in oblivion but this time, she could be stuck there forever. The Winx weren't with her this time and she was sure the demon made sure they would not know her location.

However, Bloom still possessed the mighty dragon flame and managed to free herself from the box. She looked around immediately after. The oblivion seemed worse than death now but maybe _it is death._ A punishment for those who lost in a battle.

The fiery red-head fairy bit her lip, the place were darker, worse than before. It seems that the souls of terror had plague this place further. She shuddered. If only she could find a light in oblivion, a light like her.

But the chances were extremely low – only the evil lost in the past but this time? Evil had triumph and maybe it was only the beginning. Yes, there was a chance she could escape but by what percentage?

Everyone here, every _thing_ here was made to stop her from escaping. Without happiness, friendship, love, or care – she would never escape. She was alone. A tear fell and she hugged herself in fear as thoughts ran her mind.

What if a past enemy escaped? _What if?_ Would they have a battle? Would she win or lose? What will happen if she won? And if she lost, would she be send into **double** oblivion?

She was raged with fear, her red hair flying wildly as she moved through oblivion. Anyone would be raged with fear, no one could blame her for being afraid.

Then she saw a light in front of her. A light so strong, so peaceful. Someone seemed to be meditating. It warmed Bloom's heart that she may have just found her escape path.

Yet she still felt scared and halted. She didn't want her day to get anymore unpleasant, and she thought back to her lessons at Alfea. Those lessons taught her to avoid anything mysterious – they taught her how evil manipulated with light to trick fairies.

Bloom took her a step back, and a step front again. Her wings beating against each other. She was tired and the light gave her strength. She wanted to embrace it but fear was the obstacle.

 _Yet the light looked so_ _ **pure,**_ _so_ _ **clean.**_

 **Hi, sorry for being MIA for like 2 months?! But guess what I went through – camp, exams and flooding homework. Argh. Well…anyway, expect an update coming in soon**

 **Question: Who's causing the light?**


	7. Part 6 - Embrace

**Triple update! Yes, read that again. Third update in a day since I went MIA for so long. I hope you guys would accept this as an apology gift3**

 **I would also like to take this time to thank those who are following this story and those who reviewed** **Please keep doing so and you'll make my day!**

 **Enjoy with OOC alerts~**

 **However, there are still a lot of cartoon reference and spoilers may appear! After all, I do not own Winx Club even if I wish I did:'|**

The blue-eye beauty finally plucked up the courage to walk towards the warm sunset-coloured light. Oh how, it reminded her of Stella. As she walked closer she could see blond long hair flying wildly.

It was a man in white and purple dressing. It made a nostalgic of a man she loved without the long maroon coat. He looked up and his _gold_ eyes met hers. The warm light around her slowly faded away. He got up from the cross-legged position.

Slowly, but surely, he walked towards her. Unexpectedly, he grabbed his coat up from the floor in one swift motion and wore it on. He tilt his head, analysing her expression. There was shock written all over the red-headed fairy. In fact, the shock she had experienced returned her back to her 'human' form.

 _[Sorry, I don't know what they are called untransformed.]_

"Hi Princess Bloom of Domino," he spoke, "I'm Valtor."

Bloom stumbled back. She did not know how to react. Was he being polite? Was he mocking her? The second was more likely but she didn't want to believe it. Part of her hoped that oblivion had changed his mind.

"Hi," she dead-panned after a while. Her heart beating rapidly, hoping that _Valtor_ would not realise her fear and how tired she was. There was no way she could pick a fight, even if Valtor was the only enemy to have broken free of the cages.

 _[If you did not watch the movie in which the Winx entered oblivion, the cage is where enemies are kept in and will only escape once they faced their fears...most will never escape.]_

Bloom then thought of Darkar and fear ran through her body. She thought about the Trix who were sent back to a safe time-zone (Season 7, episode 26). She thought about how they had to defeat Tritannus twice (Season 5, episode 26 and movie). She taught about how Kalshara fell into the pool of wild magic (Season 7, episode 26).

The only thought that comforted her was that the wizards of the black circle was held imprisoned in the omega instead of the oblivion or had died of illness and not in a battle. She wouldn't have to worry about them at least.

Finally, she looked up, at Valtor. Every single night she had dreamt about meeting him but somehow, she felt scared now as he stood in front her. She wanted to turn and run, to go back to her friends but that was impossible.

"Hi," she said again, not wanting to seem awkward. She felt his eyes roam over her, studying her every movement.

"Hi," she tried again. This time, she received a reply.

"What are you doing here without your friends?" she heard _him_ ask. She heard how tired he was and wondered if it was night. Either way, she answered him and started the story on how **Baltor** defeated her.

 _[Remember the wizard is called_ _ **Valtor**_ _and the demon is called_ _ **Baltor**_ _. Read the earlier chapters to find out!]_

As she spoke, she was surprised at how the golden-eye wizard listened. He nodded after she finished, and laughed slightly. The laugh was innocent, though.

"I'm here because of you," he paused, "if that is any comfort."

Bloom laughed at this in reply. She shrugged, hoping the wizard did not realise that his words _did_ give her a huge amount of comfort. She grabbed his hand, without realising, and hugged it.

She felt him pull his hand back in surprise but allowed it to settle in her arms after a while. Maybe oblivion is changing him, even though his expression gave it away that he was not comfortable with what Bloom was doing to his hand.

 **I'm like fangirling now. Like ahhh! No like, seriously, the ending to this chapter was so cute. Yea, I'm omitting all the unnecessary drama that could have happened between them. I mean after being in Oblivion for so long, Valtor had probably changed and that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the three short updates. Please review your thoughts and pray that I do not go MIA again!**

 **Question: Do you think Stella and Valtor have similar features? I mean...same blond hair and gold eyes! Furthermore, Bloom is besties with Stella, so is this a sign? What do you think? Was Bloom and Valtor secretly meant to be?**


	8. Part 7 - Unexpected

**Hi. I'm** _ **really**_ **back this time, and in better shape than ever, till I finish the story. Excited because I am? I mean this is the first thing I came to when my finals ended. Woohoo! Enjoy this update, review, and another will come in the speed of light.**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Story characters are OOC**_

 _ **Valtor and Baltor used to be the same person but are now different. I suggest re-reading the story if you forgot. Valtor is a wizard. Baltor is a demon**_

 _ **Valtor spent 6 years in Oblivion and had changed**_

 _ **The Winx meeting with Faragonda has not been written**_

 _ **Faragonda was wrong about the demon who kidnapped Bloom in "Lynphix"**_

 _ **This can be read as a stand-alone**_

 _ **Bloom is defeated by the demon and has been sent to live in Oblivion where she met Valtor.**_

 **WARNING: Filler and lots of Bloom/Valtor. Exam breakdown product, may not be to your liking.**

After what felt like seconds, but was really minutes, Valtor gave an uncomfortable laugh as he tried in vain to withdraw his hands from the redheaded leader. It was only then did Bloom realise what she was _actually_ doing, before returning a shaky laugh as she released his hands.

 _He still smelled that good after all those years in Oblivion._

"Well," Bloom started, "Is living here hard?"

Valtor sighed and motioned around the isolated space of empty darkness. It had only gotten worse ever since Bloom visited it to save Sky when she was 21.

"What do you think?" the wizard asked, "Quite the place isn't it."

Hearing his words, Bloom decided to give the place a good look and realised _hard_ was an obvious understatement. Basic needs was out of the place and many objects were floating about. She did not seem to require her winx for movement of any sort that were off grounds.

"It is quite lovely," she heard Valtor say to her surprise, "Allow me to give you a tour. Somethings I've been doing for myself, considering I'm the only one who broke free of those boxes apart from you."

He turned on his heel in the opposite direction of Bloom and started walking away, with Bloom fearlessly following him as if they didn't have any related history.

They first stopped at the toilets, something which Bloom never guessed Oblivion would consist of. She then glanced slightly at Valtor as awkward silence overtook them, only to realise he was standing at the door of the toilet proudly.

He smiled and nodded to her, assuming she would understand what he meant for her to know – which for some reason, she did. She gave him an awkward smile as she inspected the cravings that he designed on the toilet frame, something which the Winx Club leader found not half bad.

"I guess, we should move on? After all, there are many more amenities," the wizard offered as he placed his purple coat on the hook, revealing the white shirt that hugged his torso.

They walked in silence in the next few minutes, neither willing to break the silence. Valtor due to the fact he was testing the magical dimension's saviour from him. Bloom due to the fact she was still having weird flutters in her stomach as she walked next to him.

When they finally reached the next stop, which consisted of many elaborated and casual designs for both female and male. Some were on clothing stands, and some were mere drawings. The holder of the light dragon flame then decided to give the holder of the dark dragon flame a look.

"Something I do in my free time?" the coat-free wizard offered.

His answer shocked the redhead, needless to say, and he gave a long elongated sign as he felt inaccurate reasoning forming in the fairy leader's head. Ideas such as 'Oblivion might have changed him and instilled funny thoughts'.

"Look," Valtor reasoned, "The person you knew 6 years back is _gone._ I'm a humanized form of him with magic that still happens to be opposite from yours. The demon you're fighting, that was the person you knew 6 years back. He is not me. That _me_ 6 years ago is _gone._ "

There was a pause as the usually fiery fairy was silenced. Her head turned to look at the different wizard she fell in love with years back and yet was scared of. She took in his facial features and his beautiful golden eyes that shown brighter than ever.

His eyes was something she always loved, something that has gotten prettier since years ago. Next, she took in his blond highlighted hair, which she never got to know how he kept, it was shinier than ever. Lastly, she took in his cold demeanour which was, thankfully, still there. The sarcastic insults and comebacks that she fell so hard for.

"Well, the lounge. Television link to all networks, and snacks inclusion," the wizard's voice causing her to snap out of her daydream. She had not even realised they had been walking to the next stop until he spoke, and a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"Perfect," Bloom whispered as she threw herself on the couch before grabbing a snack probably made by the wizard powered by a darker source opposite of hers. She heard a chuckle, which sounded like _music_ to her ears, as she turned-on the television to her favourite channel.

She felt a depression in the couch and leaned her head towards the man beside her, earning her a nervous cough. It was progress though, him not pushing her away nor looking too uncomfortable as he did when she grabbed his hand before. As she took in his scent, she allowed her troubles from magic to dissolve.

 _Only for a day._ Bloom had convinced herself but knew she would be lying to herself. She knew countless days would be spent on enjoying time with Valtor or trying to build something out of them, instead of worrying about her obligations in Magix. After all, love and infatuation, two very different and closely-related definitions, can definitely one to lose track of duties and time.

 _ **Meanwhile with the Winx**_

The 5 other Winx managed to break the record for fairies who managed to reach the headmistress's office at the fastest rate.

"Bloom has been defeated by the Demon," Layla managed to let out in one breath, being the most fit of all 5.

After she said the words, Ms Faragonda's face darkens as she stood up leaning towards the Winx from across the table – Something which she usually does when she panics.

"No _way,"_ she breathed out in shock as they gave a detailed explanation of the sounds they heard and what exactly happened.

They realised Ms Faragonda hanging her head afterward, possibly viewing herself as a failure to keep her students safe.

"Well, it seems that I was wrong," she finally admitted the line that every Winx Club fairy wanted to hear.

"..." she spoke about how she was wrong, words that the Winx were too anxious to absorb.

"The demon, calls himself _Baltor,"_ Ms Faragonda finally gave the essential information.

Upon hearing her words, Stella rolled her eyes at how ridiculous it sounded, as she led the Winx Club out of the principal's office. All 5 experiencing the disappointment they felt towards Faragonda.

 **It seems that due to unfortunate events, I would have to end it here. Do not worry though! Another update comes in tomorrow as well as my one-shot book on all the couples from Winx Club from unlikely matches to showed ones, so stay tuned!**

 **Hoped you enjoy this and the next chapter features Bloom/Valtor (Valm?) and the 5 Winx strategizing.**

 **That's it for now, hope you enjoyed what could possibly my longest chapter yet for IOHWY.**

 **Please review and tell me what your thoughts are!**

 _In the next chapter: Valtor continues with the tour around the Oblivion he re-invented as the Winx struggles to come up with a plan that will get Bloom out of Oblivion. A new transformation would be introduced to the Winx as they receive no choice but to seek help from Ms Faragonda._


	9. Part 8 - Phone Calls

**I'm back again...under 24h this time** _ **and**_ **I plan to stay on strong till I finish to story! Thank you to those for reviewing. Well, I guess it is time to proceed with the story...**

 _ **Warning:**_ **This story has no (or very little necessary) drama due to the fact that I'm still 'innocent' and have no idea how heartbreak feels like. I'm really sorry if that is what you are hoping for:( I'll also like to remind you that this story has a rating of T, due to mild sexual references.**

* * *

"Shall we continue?" the coatless wizard offered the fairy whom had a blue dress on. She stood up along with him, television controller in her hand as she switched the television off the minute her favourite show ended.

Her blue embers shine up at him in agreement which earned her another cough of discomfort. The next few minutes which passed by afterwards consisted of him shaking his head at her whilst he led the way.

"The inflammatory, a place where I heal myself in the case I do get ill or injured," he explained before adding, "do explore it to your satisfaction."

At his words, Bloom bent down to view the carvings that the wizard was so fond of, almost forgetting she had only a dress on until murmurs of discomfort was heard. A blush filled her cheeks just then.

"Sorry," she returned before standing up once more as she continued to be impressed by the faint aura around the inflammatory. _Since when did he learn to heal?_ The fairy of the dragon flame silently thought to herself. To her, the inflammatory was a beautiful place indeed.

Next, they visited the flower-filled garden which appeared gorgeous in the magic-lit light. The flowers even felt real under the fairy's touch, and when she thought about it later on, the flowers probably couldn't be more real than they were.

"The bar to drown yourself in lonely sorrow and music inappropriate for your current mood," the golden-eye man explained as they reached a new destination, an explanation in which the fiery fairy laughed at.

The wizard then proceeded to introduce his new companion the bedrooms which were in large number, the beach that has pure white sand, the game room, the kitchen, everything Bloom dreamt of having in her house, and the _telephone._

Upon passing the telephone, Bloom got nervous, as she glanced at the wizard. The guilt of having fun while her friends were probably worried for her was eating her up, she could only hope that the telephone works.

"Calls to Magix?" she asked hopefully. A nod was returned in respond and a hand signal motioning for her to use it, in which she did.

The fiery fairy proceeded to grab up the phone, before realising she never did bother to memorise any of her close friend's numbers before. She nibbled on her lip.

 _(Due to unwanted need for memorisation, imagine * are numbers)_

"***********, Stella. **********, Musa. ***********, Flora. **********, Tecna. **********, Layla. **********, yours I believe?" the wizard listed out to the fiery fairy's impression. She glanced at him again, beckoning him to list out _one_ number this time.

"**********, Flora's," he decided on much to Bloom's relieve.

 _Thank you,_ the redhead mouthed at him as she proceeded to call the docile fairy, silently praying that the Winx had not made any rash decisions.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the Winx**_

The Winx stood anxiously around Flora's phone, all wondering if they should pick up the call from a foreign number. They glanced at each other before Stella give a firm hope, believing it could be hope of finding Bloom again. A hope that the other Winx had as well.

"Flora!" a familiar voice exclaimed the moment the call managed to get through.

At the sound of the voice, the Winx jumped slightly, the piece of Dragon Fire in them (Season 6) burning in excitement for the first time in few hours. All five felt relieve to _feel_ that Bloom is in good hands.

"Listen," their leader told them with her voice still quivering from excitement, "I've got something important to tell you all but you might not believe it."

Upon her words, the hot-tempered Solarian fairy gave a sound of signal for the blue-eyed fairy to continue in which Bloom took the hint that she should be careful.

"She's in Oblivion," they heard another voice awfully familiar yet unknown to them. It was a voice filled with sharpness that signalled impatience.

"Shut up," the voice known to them spoke back before adding, "That was Valtor by the way."

"I'm not going to kill her you know," they heard an awkward laugh in return to Bloom's words. A laugh that probably belonged to their Year 3 enemy.

Upon _his_ words, Layla was about to hit back before her Oblivion-trapped friend agreed with _him._ Shocked, the Winx decided to cut the call abruptly and decided that their leader has been brainwashed into liking Oblivion by _him_. Sighing, they had no choice but decided to go find Ms Faragonda.

A few moments later, the 5 of them found themselves explaining the story of the chat to a very distraught looking principal. Sighing, she pulled out a pair of 5 winx.

"Oblivix," she introduced to the Winx as they leaned forward to see shimmery dark-coloured Winx.

" _Dark fairy magic,"_ they heard their principal say.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That is it for now. Not much elaboration because...well no one said it was easy to alter venues. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestion or thoughts on how you want this story to head, just** _ **review**_ **and I'll take into account suggestions when writing.**

 **Furthermore, I'm most likely going to post another chapter soon, latest by Sunday (GMT+8 time)**

 _ **Question: What do you think of the Winx practicing dark magic?**_

 **Anyway, hope you can check out my one-shot book which I'm posting in about 2h time!**

 **Kindly review if you enjoyed this story and the effort would be appreciated!**

* * *

 _In the next chapter: Valtor does his best to calm down a distraught saviour of the magical dimension, whilst the Winx explore methods on how they would be able to gain dark magic and be accustomed to it. Valtor, at the same time, introduces to Bloom dark magic, and vice versa. Both Dragon Flame holders embark on a mission to gain full control of both light and dark in their power._

 ** _Please review and share your thoughts!_**


	10. Part 9 - Dark Magic

**I'm back at it again! Yes, haha, and now with the 'horizontal line' things to make the story separating parts clearer for you!**

 **Anyway, we have made it quite far so let us see how much we can let the pair bond in this chapter?**

 **Warning: Detailed explanation on my version of dark magic! Essential for the story.**

 _ **Note: Valtor's character may be very OOC but please do remember that he is no longer the Valtor/Baltor in Season 3, just a very faint shadow of him. On the other hand, Baltor is an amplified version of the Valtor/Baltor in Season 3.**_

* * *

Bloom paced anxiously around Oblivion, raking her brain for ways to get out of here. She felt so stubborn to have informed the 5 guardian fairies of her companion in Oblivion.

"Hey," she heard a voice that she knew too well speak up. It belonged to _the_ man that was leaning coolly on the wall, and despite circumstances, she had to admit that he looked amazing there.

"Look," _he_ said again with sharpness in his tone, "considering you hold the Dragon Flame there is a way of getting out of here!"

His words caused the Winx Club's leader's pacing to come to a halt. Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall as he felt Bloom's Dragon Flame burn in excitement. With the fiery fairy's excitement, it was definitely an annoyance for the darker flame holder to share a connection with her.

"Why have you yet though?" questioned the bright-haired fairy. Her questioned earned a sigh from him, which made worry fill her that it would not be an easy task.

"Well..." the wizard trailed off slightly as his cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment, "I can't execute light magic very well."

Bloom stared at him, slightly confused, as she gave him a look that demanded that he explain. He sucked in a breath before nodding as he started with the long explanation.

"You see," he paused before continuing with a certain fairy's earnest ears listening word for word, "as Dragon Flame holders we can travel easily through time and dimensions. There is one condition though."

He went on to pause again, giving off the fact that he wanted to phrase his words well without stammering. It was an art of his that the only fairy, to ever escape the boxes of Oblivion on her own, admired.

"That one condition," another pause probably filled with reminiscing thoughts came before a continuation, "is that the Dragon Flame holder has to be well acquired with his or her power."

He paused again, allowing the fairy sitting opposite of him to think that he has finished.

"Both light and dark ends," he quickly added as he felt the fairy's flame burn in excitement.

At those words, he could feel Bloom slump back down, a look of disgust filling her face - the memories of her second year probably still haunted her. Valtor shook his head, sticking his hand out towards Bloom to strike her the second deal that day after the first one landed her in Oblivion.

"I could help you?" he asked. An offer which the fairy agreed and returned, and when she did, he willingly accepted before guiding her to the rooms as Oblivion fell into complete darkness.

* * *

 _ **With the Winx**_

The 5 of them had their mouths hanging as they looked at their principal, believing she had lost her mind. However, with no choice, they leaned forward, signalling they wanted to know more.

"There is a catch to it though," Ms Faragonda stated out, her statement not surprising the 5 Winx members.

 _Obviously,_ there was a catch to the use of dark magic. Every fairy had been taught that via their parents at a very young age. They were exposed and brainwashed to know that dark magic is closely related to evil, despite the fact that dark magic could be used for good.

"To obtain this level, you would have to absorb these winx into you," the headmistress gestured to the winx in the box before continuing, "Which could result in you losing your magic for days. The record was 48 days."

Her words struck the Winx, and worry lines appeared on their foreheads. 48 days was after all a long time after all but if it was their only hope, they were willing to give it a try. Huddling together in a circle, they spoke in soft whispers as they had a rather intense discussing. Some of them were for it, others weren't.

"Okay," Stella finally answered as the 5 member's representative.

At her words, the headmistress released the dark coloured winx from the box and wished them good luck. Closing their eyes, the 5 fairies felt a chilly sensation run through their _arteries,_ the dark magic burning strongly in their blood. A cold shiver ran down each member's spine.

It **simply** felt horrible, yet the mild excitement of seeing Bloom again lifted their moods.

* * *

 **Geez, this is probably my worst chapter yet! 721 words is okay for my standards but I have a feeling that I would really need to work on the description for this chapter to improve on it.**

 **Again, I feel that I have to apologise that this chapter was not well written and boring. Guess, I would just post the next chapter tomorrow and see what comes out of it!**

 _ **Question: Do you think any of the Winx would take longer than 48 days to acquire dark fairy magic?**_

* * *

 _In the next chapter: Bloom and Valtor bond over teaching each other the opposite forces of their magic, with one of them failing terribly to get the hang of it. On the other hand, with the Winx, training to get acquainted with dark **fairy** magic had been a struggle for both Griffin (yes, help) and Faragonda to teach. It seems a new help may come along as well, since Domino's Crowned Princess is able to leave her 6 month old child in her husband's good hands._

 **Please review:) It'll definitely be appreciated!**


End file.
